


【NAJUN】脸红实操学家 1#椅(Sheepish boyfriend)C.1 chair

by Sleazybxxch



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream, Renjun - Fandom, jaemin - Fandom, najun, 娜俊 - Fandom, 镯 - Fandom, 런쥔, 재민
Genre: Boys In Love, Friendship/Love, Gay, High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleazybxxch/pseuds/Sleazybxxch
Summary: 流氓美人A*害羞温柔O 高甜羞耻日常向/清涩
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, 재민/런쥔
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【NAJUN】脸红实操学家 1#椅(Sheepish boyfriend)C.1 chair

**Author's Note:**

> 只写特别羞耻脸红的xql微色日常向/周更 不定日更  
> 你负责脸红 我负责实操

“你负责脸红，我负责实操。”

_

#1 椅

黄仁俊不明白的事多了，比如罗渽民弟弟为何对他身下的椅子那么执着。

每次下晚自习作鸟兽散后便能在一片暗夜里捕捉到那掺和着甜美笑意的面容。

今天下雨了，匆匆赶来的他的发梢属实是背负不住这愈发沉重的水滴兀自垂落，滑过面颊。

“渽民啊……”

随着座椅后倾的吱呀一声刺响，黄仁俊脸发热，脸红心跳，头脑昏胀。

明明说过很怕痒的……可他怎么又在乱摸。

别碰腰了。咬了咬嘴唇，屏住呼吸，满脸勉强羞耻地闭上眼睛，任凭那只葱白的手戏弄着他本就单薄松垮的衣袂。

感受到逐渐难忍的情潮，微微喘息着开口想求男朋友收手的黄仁俊的眼神里染上了迷雾般的水汽。

罗渽民看到这幅乖乖被欺负的样子笑得更甜了，笑意越来越浓。

“好乖～Hiong是不是又要哭啦。”

猝然凑近，鼻尖顶着那人的，手指戏弄般摩挲着年糕温热的白瓷般的脸颊肉。

似乎想起了什么不堪的回忆，触电般的刺激脸烧红了整张。

飞速侵袭周身的清隽气息掺和着熟悉的味道，从前方传过来的压迫感逼得他忍不住微微侧头，带着一种不忍直视的害羞局促偏过不自觉躲闪的目光。

刚仔细收好的斜挎包好像也在闪躲这闪亮清愈的眼睛，从他的肩膀上滑了下去。

闪着一双引人侧目的明眸，漾着似笑非笑的弧度。

手部擒拿欲要逃开的手腕，嘟起嘴唇不容置喙地靠近那水晶果冻般的唇。

“亲亲。”

小年糕的脸嗖地一下变得好红啊。张开嘴交缠的时候脸红得好似煮熟的虾，男朋友娴熟地在嘴里来回自如的动作让他更为迷糊。在锁骨上游弋，留下了三个粉色的印记。

委屈的他也不明白晚自习以后罗渽民从学校特地跑过来亲亲是怎么做到亲到校服扣子都开了的也。不记得为什么男朋友什么时候解的衣服。更不记得自己到底顺着男朋友的意做了什么羞耻的事情。

年糕晕乎乎的，被吃的死死的。

一顿久违的饱腹过后，被侵略得死死的小年糕只知道他走的时候，男朋友给自己一颗一颗地把衬衫扣子系好了，整整齐齐得好像没人刚扯开过一样。还有滑落的挎包肩带，给他扯了回去，还重新调整了长度，最后在唇上又啄了一下。

红扑扑的脸颊，滚烫热烈的温度。

“Hiong~내일 만나.”

哥哥，明天见。

揉了揉年糕哥哥被亲到犯呆的脑瓜，罗娜咧开了一个明快的笑容，在雨里向宝贝哥哥招了招道了声再见。

深情清隽的眉目被雨雾柔化得好美啊。

黄仁俊呆呆地望着逐渐模糊在雨声里的他的修长背影远去。

回到宿舍的黄仁俊还是带着那一抹霞色，红润得不对劲。不过黄仁俊这样的情景室友早已司空见惯，导致看到便知。

是他那个万人迷大帅哥男朋友又来看他了，他俩又腻歪了。

“仁俊啊，今天的颜色深一点啊？”

“……”失语的黄仁俊涨红着脸，强装镇定自若地推了推平光镜。

卸下脸上的平光镜，揉了揉酸涩的眼睛，低头思忖了片刻，红着脸舔了舔自己的嘴唇，想要追溯那一丝丝已逝的甘甜。

柔软的触感仿佛就在此刻。

拍拍脑袋甩开奇怪的想法，红着脸钻进被子里想要闭眼感受着温暖滑入梦乡的舒适惬意，床边手机屏幕突然亮了。

他余光撇了一眼，果不其然，看到熟悉的이재민三字跃然纸上。

“晚安～亲亲～”

心里没心猿意马什么，脸好像生理反应似地红了一下。

TBC.


End file.
